Wintergate
Overview A bastion of strength and perseverance, Wintergate was founded as a stronghold flanked by the sea and the mountains and the river. Over the ages, it has given birth to a number of sister cities and small settlements that rely on Wintergate as their foundation. Westport and Rhodenor serve as direct lifelines to the coastal trade routes, while Whitecastle sustains a large collection of farming communities that provide a vital supply of food. Bjornulfr’s Hall, the nearest of the dwarven mines set deep into the mountains, provides a steady stream of metal trade, much of which can be traced back to the great and seclusive dwarf city of Hrothgar Heorot. The combined powers of Wintergate and Whitecastle form the strongest military force in the west— though which among them is stronger, it’s difficult to say. Wintergate has the advantage of its high, impenetrable walls, but Whitecastle boasts a more defensible position, flanked on either side by large rivers with controlled crossings that could easily be used to cripple an invading army. Fortunately the two have never had reason for conflict, and since the notorious incursions of the Gilgak Tribes during the White Lady’s rule, the relationship between Wintergate and Whitecastle has been stronger than ever. History WIP Geography, climate, and environment WIP Demographics The city of Wintergate covers an area of approximately 4942 acres, with a total population of 300 thousand people. The city has 2099 noble houses. The peace is kept by 1514 guardsmen, and there are 295 advocates to assist with legal matters. For those more concerned about their soul, there are 7247 clergymen and 348 priests. There are 176 blacksmiths, 72 booksellers, 137 doctors, 232 inns, 170 magic shops,1189 tailors, and 1165 taverns. Government and Politics WIP Military WIP Law Enforcement and Crime WIP Economy WIP Science and Technology WIP Education WIP Religion WIP Culture Fashions in Wintergate are driven largely by practicality and need. Because the climate is so harsh, people dress in layers for most of the year, often sporting heavy cloaks and thick furs over their clothes. Women tend to wear trousers under their skirts for warmth, and in the lower classes, some have done away with skirts entirely. Boots are the most common type of footwear, though the very brave may try something lighter during the summer months. Colors are usually muted and earthy, cohesive with the northern landscape; richer hues are favored among the wealthy, however, and the royal family customarily wears white. Hair is traditionally worn down or braided in such a way as to retain warmth on the neck. Even men often sport longer hairstyles-- often braided or tied back to keep it out of the way. Beards are popular in all shapes and sizes; men of the upper class tend to keep theirs more neatly trimmed, but no judgment is passed on a man with long whiskers. Jewelry is common among the upper class, and often heirlooms will be passed from one generation to the next, to the extent that a family can be identified by the trinkets they wear. Most of it is heavy gold and silver, richly jeweled and carved, but scrimshaw and pieces carved from bone are common among the lower class. Category:Cities Category:Human